


Dreams Are What You Make of Them

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, eventually, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has a dream. Angie hears it. Happens right before 2x01. Now with optional smutty epilogue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt: "Peggy has a sex dream about Daniel and wakes up astonished and embarrassed. She doesn't know how she'll face him at work and Angie finds out and teases her about it."

His lips roam her body, kissing places never kissed before, coaxing words and sounds from her she would never utter in public.

“Oh God...”

His mouth is scalding, burning the skin on her breasts, her stomach, her hips, between her legs. His mouth and hands keep pushing her to the edge of ecstasy, abruptly leaving, then returning to take her there again. And again. Never letting her take that plunge.

Then he is on top of her, his hard length begging entrance. She grants it, letting him fill her, letting the weight of his body press her into the mattress as she wraps her legs around his hips.

“Please...”

He thrusts inside her over and over, the sensation alone keeping her at that precipice, teetering on the edge, so close, so close, God please, Daniel please, please...

“Oh God, Daniel!”

She jolts awake, her body thrumming like a tuning fork. She's alone, in her bed at Howard’s apartment. The remnants of the orgasm keep her muscles clenching, slowly subsiding. Slowly bringing the shame to the forefront as it always did. She hasn’t had one of these in months. Not since he wouldn’t return her calls.

She hears a light rapping on the bedroom door. “You okay, English?”

Peggy tries to catch her breath. She's still shaking from the intensity.

“Yes, fine, Angie,” she says, knowing her voice is betraying her.

“You sure?”

She knows Angie won't go away. Peggy gets out of bed and, on wobbly legs, moves to open the door.

“I'm fine. See?”

Angie gives her a once-over. “You don't look fine. Your face is bright red and you're sweating.”

Peggy moves back into the bedroom. She needs something to do, to keep her mind off of… it. Spying her half-packed suitcase on a chair, she walks over to it and starts refolding already folded clothes.

“I… uh… had a dream, Angie. A nightmare, actually. It's fine.”

Angie bites her bottom lip. “Must have been some nightmare to get you all worked up like that. What was it about?”

“I… I don't remember. It's fine.”

“Yeah, you said that.” Angie leans on the doorjamb. “So when’s your flight to California?”

“Not for a few hours.”

“Why are you going again?”

“To help out a colleague.”

“At the telephone company.” It's a running joke with them now. Angie knows she doesn't work for the phone company and Peggy knows she knows. “What's this colleague’s name?”

“Daniel. Daniel Sousa.”

Peggy watches a grin grow on her friend’s face. 

“Daniel. Really?”

“Yes, Angie. You met him at the Griffith when they were looking for me.”

She frowns. “Not the blonde with the Gam Gam, I hope.”

“No, not him.”

Her face brightens. “The cute one with the crutch?”

“He does have a crutch, yes.”

“That's funny. I didn't think his name was Daniel.”

Peggy tilts her head, questioning.

“I thought it was _Oh God Daniel!_ ”

Peggy feels the blood drain from her face. It’s not just the words but the way Angie said them, breathy, as if in the throes of passion. She'd talked in her sleep, and her friend had heard it.

Bloody hell. 

Angie starts laughing, a hiccupy giggle with a snort on the end. “Don't look so horrified, English. We all have sex dreams. I have them all the time. I'm just not quite that vocal. At least I don’t think I am.”

Peggy covers her face with her hands. This day is not starting out well. Not at all.

“It was not a sex dream, Angie.”

She looks at her friend, who has a hand on her hip and a ‘you expect me to believe that’ look on her face.

“Alright, maybe it was,” she says with a sigh.

“Is this the first one you've had about him?”

Peggy purses her lips. “I'm not going to dignify that question with an answer.”

“I'll take that as a no, then.”

“Angie, dreams don't mean anything,” she says casually. This one means nothing. Neither do the others.

“You sure about that? Someone once told me that dreams are a window into your soul. All of your hopes… or wants, as the case may be,” she says with a sly smile, “come through in your dreams.”

“Who told you that rubbish?”

“Miss Zelda, the psychic at Coney Island.”

Peggy huffs. “Oh, well, there's a reliable source.”

“You know what else she told me? That dreams are what you make of them. They can stay dreams or they can become reality. You just need to decide what you want to happen. Dream or reality, it’s up to you.”

“Thank you, Miss Angie, for your sage advice.”

“No problem. Free of charge anytime, unlike Miss Zelda.” She snaps her fingers. “Hey, I've got some magazines you can read on the plane.”

Peggy watches Angie walk out the door. She folds a shirt she’s refolded twice already. Her mind is not on packing. Is what Angie said right? That dreams are what you make them? It sounds like rubbish but what if it isn't? What if her mind is trying to tell her something? What if she and Daniel have something? 

She shakes her head. She and Daniel have nothing but a friendship. Or at least they did. He never returned her calls, so maybe they didn't even have that. What is she doing? She's not the type to ‘what if’. She is the type to ‘just do’. She is the type to ‘make it happen’. So… what if she were to just do it and make it happen? She shakes her head again.

Angie returns and hands her a stack of magazines. “So, English… whatcha gonna do?”

“There’s nothing to do, Angie.”

“If you say so,” she says, her voice conveying her disappointment. “Look, I have the breakfast shift so I've gotta run.” She gives Peggy a quick hug. “Have a safe trip.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, and say hi to _Oh God Daniel!_ for me.”

Angie runs out of the room before Peggy can throw the magazines at her. She looks again at the suitcase. This is going to be an interesting trip.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The optional smutty epilogue, which takes places several months after the events of Chapter 1.

They were on the couch in Howard’s apartment, Peggy sitting and Daniel lying with his head in her lap. It had been a whirlwind trip, him accompanying her to New York to help pack her things and tie up loose ends for her permanent move to California. It gave him the chance to help Jack get back into the thick of things as well, since he was recovering in California until very recently. Jack would never admit he appreciated the help, but Daniel knew he did.

He'd spent most of the day at the SSR office, then came back just in time to spend two hours helping Peggy box up her belongings for shipping. He was exhausted but beyond happy to be right where he was, his head in his lover's lap, her fingers brushing through his hair.

Her roommate, Angie, had flitted in from time to time the past few days, smiling and calling Peggy ‘English,’ which obviously was an endearment. What she called him, however, was confounding.

“Peg?”

She hummed her response, her eyes closed.

“I have to ask you something.”

She smiled, curiosity brightening her features. “Ask away.”

“I get why Angie calls you ‘English,’ but why does she call me ‘Oh God Daniel’?”

Peggy’s eyes flew open and she gasped. “When did she call you that?”

“Almost every time she sees me.”

“I haven't heard it,” she said sharply.

He thought about it for a few seconds. Angie hadn't called him that around Peggy.

“It's only when you're not here, which is even more intriguing. Do you know why?”

“No,” she said immediately. “No idea. Who knows why Angie does what she does?” She tried to laugh it off but it was too strained to be convincing.

He shrugged. “Guess I'll have to ask her the next time I see her.”

“She's working a double today and we leave first thing in the morning, so I doubt you'll get the chance.”

He bit back a grin. Peggy was lying, and whatever she was lying about, it was embarrassing. He sat up, settling his hip next to hers.

“You know exactly why she calls me that. Tell me.”

“No. I mean… I don't know.” Her cheeks were red and she refused to meet his gaze.

“Peggy…”

She closed her eyes and sighed. “It's a long story.”

“We have time.”

She sighed again. “I had a dream once and I said your name, and she heard me.”

He smiled. This was getting very interesting.

“What dream?”

“It was ages ago,” she said, “before I went to California.”

“And what happened in that dream that made you call my name along with God’s.”

“Daniel…”

“I believe it was ‘Oh God Daniel’.”

She shook her head and opened her eyes. “You're going to make me say it, aren't you?”

His smile grew wider.

“Fine.” She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It was an erotic dream.”

And there it was. Peggy had a sex dream. About him. Before she came out to California?

“Wait. You had this dream before…?”

“Yes, alright? I had an erotic dream about you right before I flew out to California. Are you happy?”

His grin said it all.

“Good,” she said. “Can we drop it now?”

He was having far too much fun for that. “Sure, Peggy.”

She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Although…”

“Oh bloody Nora!”

“What was I doing in that dream that made you say ‘oh God Daniel’?”

She squeezed her eyes shut. “Things.”

“What kind of things?”

Her mouth quirked with the beginnings of a smile she was trying to fight. “Good things.”

His lips caressed the skin next to her ear. “Like what?”

Her eyes snapped open. “Daniel.”

He pulled back and gave her an innocent look. “I'm just curious. For future reference.”

They'd been intimate once, back in California, after they had spent two weeks looking for Jack's shooter. The case was going nowhere, and their half-clothed coupling was more to let off steam and resolve the growing sexual tension between them than actual lovemaking. Not the most romantic first time but it was enjoyable. Quite enjoyable, as he thought about it, though he didn't hear an ‘Oh God Daniel’.

Since Angie lived here, they had behaved themselves, sleeping in separate rooms. But Angie wasn't there right now…

“Tell me, Peg,” he whispered, his mouth barely touching her ear.

She gasped again, though not from embarrassment. “Daniel…”

His tongue brushed over her ear. “Was it this?”

Her response was a breathy gasp.

“What about this?” His hand cupped her cheek, forcing her to face him. His mouth covered hers, his tongue fiercely dueling with hers. She moaned into the kiss and the sound threatened to make him come unglued right then.

Abruptly he pulled his mouth away from hers. “Was that it?”

“No,” she breathed out.

His hands went to her elbows and he tugged, pulling until she straddled his lap. Her mouth went to his immediately, and she made it quite clear that she was willing to take this wherever it led.

“What about this?” His hands ran under her dress, along her thighs, feeling the soft skin not covered by nylons as his fingers skimmed around the garter.

“Daniel…”

“You’re missing the ‘oh God’ part.” His hands went higher, brushing over the soft fabric covering her hips. “What about this?”

“Almost,” she whispered against his neck.

One hand combed down the satin to the cotton patch between her legs. He pulled the fabric aside and gasped himself as he brushed a finger over her slickness.

“Daniel!”

He slipped a finger inside her and she moaned, grinding her hips into his hand. One time was not enough to learn everything about her body but in watching her, he did know how she touched herself. His thumb settled over the bundle of nerves and stroked, side-to-side, up and down.

Her breath came in spurts, mixed with moans and the occasional ‘God,’ until finally:

“ _Oh God, Daniel_!”

She pulsed around his fingers, her breath hot and forced against his neck. He kept stroking her until her hips relaxed and her breathing slowed, then he moved his hand from her.

“I guess that was it,” he said against her ear.

She pulled back to look at him, smiling. “Oh no, that was just the beginning, Daniel.”

It was his turn to moan.

She got up from his lap, smoothing her dress down and reaching for him. He stood, and she immediately led him down the hall.

They reached the doorway of her bedroom and she stopped.

“I'm expecting to hear an ‘oh God Peg’ from you,” she said, pulling the dress over her head.

‘You're going to hear that and a lot more,’ he thought as he closed the bedroom door.


End file.
